beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blazing Gigs
The |Bureijingu Gigusu|y}}}} is a Special Move used by Kai Hiwatari with Dranzer G. Description The Blazing Gigs strikes the target with an attack that deals damage. 'In The Manga' The manga depicts the move as a strike from a rapidly moving Dranzer G that has become completely set aflame inside a blazing fireball. The Beyblade appears to ignite at Kai's command as its streaks around the Beystadium at rapid speeds before crashing into the target. Upon impact, the move appears to strike with such power that an enemy Beyblade, charging from the opposite direction, is completely reflected and catapulted many feet away at considerable speed. 'In The Anime' The anime depicts Dranzer G erupting into flames, which coalesce into a blazing phoenix which shoots the Beyblade from its mouth at the opponent as a flaming projectile. The anime makes a distinction in the power of the move through the use of colored flames: orange and blue. Both types reflects Kai's current level of strength, with the blue-colored flames being the strongest version of the move. Episode 16 "Fire and Water" saw the appearance of a modified version of the regular Blazing Gigs called the |Bureijingu Gigusu Zan|y}}}}. In a one-time appearance, this move was used to counter Rick Anderson and his Rock Bison's Drop Rock attack. In a revised action sequence, Kai (with his Dranzer G airborne) Kai makes a quick series of movements while his Beyblade prepares the Blazing Gigs attack. Summoning the power of his Bit-Beast partner Dranzer, Kai draws his right hand across his body and prepares to strike. The scene cuts to the red-colored " " kanji sprawling across the screen that splits in two from the chop of Kai's hand as his Beyblade streaks by the target as a blazing Firebird. Against Rick's Drop Rock, the Blazing Gigs: Zan proved capable of slicing completely and cleanly through the attack's rocky shell, causing it to crumble while ejecting it from the stadium. 'Overview' 'In The Manga' The Blazing Gigs appeared only during its debut in chapter 32 of the Beyblade manga. In this chapter, Kai is engaged in a Beybattle with Ian Papov and Wyborg in a qualifier match. Kai is clearly in control of the match despite Ian's effort. Frustrated, Ian initiates Wyborg's Sand Bind. In response, Kai activates his Blazing Gigs and instantly repels the attack, sending Ian's Bey careening from the stadium and into the fencing behind him. 'In The Anime' Blazing Gigs first debuted in "Beyblade: G-Revolution" episode 11, titled "The Blame Game" against Raul Fernandez and his Torch Pegasus. Episode 16, titled "Fire and Water", featured the one-shot appearance of a modified version of the move. In the original Japanese airing, this move was named |Bureijingu Gigusu Zan|y}}}} and was used to counter Rick Anderson and his Rock Bison's Drop Rock attack at the climax of their battle. Though the revised action sequence mostly remained unchanged, the North American airing of the episode shortened the name of the attack to Blazing Gigs and removed footage of the red-colored " " kanji from their version. However, collectors can purchase the DVD sets containing the episode, which feature the unedited, subtitled, Japanese version of the episode. 'Etymology' Though the Katakana " " provides the syllabary for the reading of the Special Move Kanji in the manga, using the proper Hiragana gives the name an altered transliteration: Gallery temp-320-98028588.gif Kai.png|Kai activating Blazing Gigs. BlazingGigs_1.PNG|Dranzer G initiating the move. BlazingGigs_2.PNG BlazingGigs_4.PNG BlazingGigs_5.PNG|Dranzer G about to attack Torch Pegasus. BlazingGigs_6.PNG|Blazing Gigs attacking Torch Pegasus. Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o5 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o6 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o7 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o8 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o9 640.png Tumblr oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o10 640.png 'Trivia' 'Reference' 'Also See' *Blazing Gigs Tempest Category:Special Moves Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Special Moves Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution